Brother in law
by Indukcupang
Summary: Seharusnya Wonu yang berada disana dan menggunakan gaun pengantin serta cicin permata tersebut. Bukannya malah menjadi kakak iparnya. Dan akan dihalalkan berbagai cara untuk menyatukan cinta suci yang bernoda itu. Apapun akan dilakukan Wonu dan... Mingyu. A story about Meanie ft Kyulkyung. GS. Mature. Twoshoot. RnR.


**Brother in law**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang present**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonu**

 **Jeon (Joo) Kyulkyung (Zhou Jieqiong/Pinky)**

 **.**

 **Mature**

 **.**

 **Twoshoot**

 **.**

 **Warn. GS. Typo. OOC. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **.**

 **Please, dibaca indukcupang cuap-cuapnya.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa?!"

Seorang gadis menghempaskan pulpen yang berada ditangannya diatas buku cetak pelajaran dekorasi yang bertulisan berbahasa inggris. Matanya melotot dan mulut kecilnya menganga. _Shock_. Dibelakangnya terdapat sepasang wanita dan pria paruh baya. Si wanita tengah duduk ditempat tidur, dan si pria berdiri disamping sang gadis tersebut.

"Kalian ingin aku membantu Kyulkyung dirumahnya? Tidak. Terima kasih!" Sang gadis menolak dengan tegas pada pasangan tersebut.

"Ayah dan ibu hanya ingin kau tinggal dengan mereka beberapa hari bersama mereka, Jeon Wonu."

Jeon Wonu. Gadis itu bernama Jeon Wonu. Perawakan tinggi semampai dan berisi padat. Entahlah. Mungkin kalau dia tidak bermulut _judes_ , maka ia akan dinobatkan menjadi gadis yang sempurna. Tentu saja. Wonu itu adalah gadis pendiam namun jika berkata kalau disakiti akan menyakiti orang-orang.

Seperti sekarang, contohnya.

"Kalau dia sudah mampu menikah, seharusnya dia bisa. Tidak menyusahkan!" Wonu membentak entah pada siapa. "Sudah melangkahiku, dan sekarang mau menyusahkanku? Tidak tahu diri."

"Jeon Wonu! Jaga ucapanmu! Walau bagaimana pun juga dia adikmu! Hati-hati jika berbicara!" Si pria paruh baya yang berstatus ayah itu berkata sambil membentak Wonu si anak sulung.

Wonu menghela nafas kasar. Ia mendorong kursi tempat ia duduk kebelakang dengan kasar dan berbalik menatap tajam ayah dan ibunya.

Ia menarik nafas dan berkata, "Lalu kalian ingin aku melakukan apa? Menjadi pembantunya? Kalian mau membayar aku berapa?" Ucapnya dengan sebal. Dan akibatnya, giliran ayah dan ibunya menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu uang satu setengah dari harga mobilmu?"

Oh my. Penawaran yang _fantastic_. Wonu menoleh pada ayahnya. "Ayah serius?"

Sang ayah mengangguk. "Tak pernah seserius ini. Bagaimana?"

Samar sang gadis tersenyum miring setelah beberapa detik berfikir.

"Kapan aku bisa mulai?"

 **.**

Kehidupan yang dijalani Jeon Wonu itu normal kok. Sangat umum malah. Memiliki ayah dan ibu. Memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang cantik. Memiliki keluarga yang harmonis dan berada. Kehidupan yang serba berkecukupan. Bahkan hidupnya itu lebih dari cukup.

Wonu sendiri adalah direktur diperusahaan sang ayah. Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang _Art and Deco_ yang dirintis oleh sang ayah semenjak ia berada dalam kandungan sang ibu. _Art and Deco_ bukanlah bidangnya. Karena ia sendiri bersekolah disekolahan seni dan mengambil perguruan tinggi juga pada bidang seni. Sudah begitu banyak lagu-lagu dengan genre _hip-hop_ yang ia tulis. Namun, semuanya pupus ketika sang ayah tahu bahwa genre yang di anut oleh Wonu bukanlah genre yang pantas untuk dipublikasikan pada masyarakat. Menurut ayahnya, genre _hip-hop_ adalah musik yang tidak jelas, kasar dan buruk. Kecintaannya terhadap musik bergenre _hip-hop_ harus ia timbun dalam-dalam ketika kesehatan sang ayah menurun drastis. Penyakit komplikasi menyebabkan ayahnya harus benar-benar istirahat dan berdiam diri dirumah. Dan mau tidak mau, Wonu harus belajar dari bawah untuk mendalami bidang yang dibangun oleh sang ayah. Ia dituntut untuk melanjutkan usaha ayahnya karena kedua orang tuanya tidak percaya pada adiknya karena sang adik begitu lembek dan manja. Menyerahkan perusahaan besar kepada Kyulkyung adiknya sama saja bunuh diri dan mati.

Dan satu hal yang ia tidak bisa percaya pada Kyulkyung. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

Apa?

Kyulkyung melangkahinya dalam urusan pernikahan. Adiknya menikahi seorang pengusaha muda sukses dan tampan. Orang yang manja dan kekanakan seperti adiknya itu memiliki suami yang kaya dan tampan? Itu tidak bisa dipercaya.

Dan yang membuat Wonu makin sulit mempercayai keadaan adalah; suami Kyulkyung itu merupakan..

Merupakan...

Adalah...

 **.**

 **.**

Perjalanan selama 5 jam ditempuh oleh Wonu bersama ayah dan ibunya menuju kediaman adiknya. Kyulkyung adiknya itu dibawa oleh suaminya dikota kelahiran suaminya. Perjalanan menggunakan mobil diusulkan oleh Wonu untuk mengulur waktu. Karena sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar ingin mengikuti perintah ayah dan ibunya, tapi nominal uang yang ditawarkan oleh ayahnya sangatlah tidak sedikit. Satu setengah dari harga ferrarinya. Oh _come on_. Uang segitu sangat banyak. Dia bisa membeli mobil _sport_ baru jika ia mengerjakan perintah dari orang tuanya.

Dan sebenarnya mudah saja buat Wonu mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan, ia pasti berhasil mendapatkan mobil _sport_ baru. Tapi, mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu dalam jangka waktu tiga hari sangatlah menggiurkan. Sangat disayangkan jika ia menyia-nyiakan uang tersebut.

Yap. Selain kecintaannya terhadap musik bergenre _hip-hop_ , Wonu juga sangat hobi menggonta-ganti mobil miliknya. Tapi, yang membuat orang tuanya salut adalah, walaupun Wonu begitu sering mengganti mobil, tak pernah sekali pun gadis itu meminta uang sepersen pun dari orang tuanya. Padahal tiap kali akan mengganti mobilnya, Wonu berkonsultasi pada kedua orang tuanya dan setiap kali berkonsultasi orang tuanya menawarkan bantuan untuk menambahkan uang untuk gadis itu. Namun dengan sombong gadis itu berkata; _Uangku bahkan lebih banyak dari harga rumah ini_. Atau, _Uangku cukup untuk merayakan resepsi pernikahanku yang sepuluh kali lebih megah daripada resepsi pernikahan Kyulkyung_.

Dan dari sanalah, kedua orang tuanya begitu yakin untuk menyerahkan perusahaan besar yang telah dirintis sejak lama itu pada Wonu.

Kembali pada Wonu dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kemana arahnya sekarang?"

Ini sudah kali keempat Wonu bertanya karena sampai sekarang mereka belum juga sampai di kediaman Kyulkyung dan suaminya.

"Lurus saja, Jeon Wonu. Kau ini berisik sekali." Ayahnya menjawab gerutuan Wonu yang tidak berujung.

"Jika ada jembatan didepan, aku akan lurus terus. Biar tenggelam." Ucap Wonu dengan nada sebalnya.

Kedua orang tuanya terkekeh pelan, merasa bahwa Wonu anak mereka tengah memberikan lelucon. Seorang Jeon Wonu berlelucon? Jangan harap.

"Hubungi anak bungsu kalian dan katakan padanya, dia harus membayar mahal atas kelelahanku saat ini." Wonu lagi-lagi menggerutu sebal karena lelah.

"Ohya? Ingatkan ayah, siapa yang _nyolot_ ingin naik mobil saja kerumah Kyulkyung." Sergah sang ayah yang disambut gelak ringan dari ibunya.

Wonu mendengus dan mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Ternyata Wonu memiliki sisi menggemaskan.

"Disana kita masuk di gerbang itu, Wonu." Ujar ibu ketika mereka mendekati sebuah gerbang hitam tinggi. Pagar beton tinggi mengelilingi perkarangan tersebut. Wonu seketika memelankan kecepatan mobilnya.

Untung mobil yang digunakan adalah mobil milik ayahnya.

Setelah sampai didepan gerbang, ia membunyikan klakson beberapa kali dan kemudian datang seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan tegap. Wonu pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan tersenyum pada lelaki tersebut. Lelaki tersebut terdiam ditempat dan bingung. Wonu langsung mendesis dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nona?" Dengan sopan lelaki itu bertanya pada Wonu. Gadis itu pun mengangguk.

"Kami keluarga Kyulkyung."

Sang lelaki tegap itu langsung menunduk. "Maaf nona. Kami tidak tahu. Silahkan masuk." Setelah berucap lelaki itu mundur satu langkah dan berbalik lalu berlari kearah ia keluar tadi. Tak lama kemudian, gerbang tinggi tersebut terbuka otomatis. Wonu menjalankan mobilnya pelan-pelan dan memasuki perkarangan rumah tersebut. Ketika melewati gerbang, Wonu perlahan menaikkan kembali kaca mobilnya dan pandangannya menangkap senyum gugup dan kecut dari lelaki penjaga tersebut. Diam-diam Wonu menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ayah ibu~"

Ketika Wonu dan kedua orang tuanya masuk kedalam rumah megah tersebut, mereka disambut oleh seorang perempuan cantik berbadan munyil dan langsung memeluk orang tuanya.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai! Aku rindu~" Ujar perempuan itu dengan nada manjanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Dasar manja." Sahut Wonu _judes_ , karena geli dengan tingkah manja adiknya.

"Hei, Jeon Wonu! Aku merindukanmu.." Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak terusik dengan umpatan Wonu padanya dan bahkan berhambur kepelukan kakaknya. "Apa kabarmu, kak?" Tanya perempuan itu masih memeluk Wonu erat.

"Sesak, Kyulkyung. Ih." Wonu berujar sambil berusaha menjauhkan adiknya, Kyulkyung, dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Aku rindu tahu. Biarkan seperti ini." Perempuan bernama Kyulkyung itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan penolakan dari sang kakak yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak terima dipeluk olehnya.

Wonu yang sudah pasrah akhirnya balik membalas memeluk erat adiknya.

"Uhuhu. Simanjaku ini. Belum dewasa rupanya, heh?" Ujar Wonu sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kyulkyung penuh sayang.

Kyulkyung mem _pout_ kan bibir bawahnya. "Ya! Jeon Wonu. Aku bahkan baru menikah seminggu yang lalu." Jawab Kyulkyung sebal dan melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia menggerutu mendekati ayah dan ibunya. Wonu dan orang tuanya tergelak melihat tingkah Kyulkyung yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Setelah mempersilahkan keluarganya masuk, adiknya Wonu itu masuk kedalam kamarnya. Selang beberapa menit, datang seorang maid sambil membawakan minuman untuk Wonu dan orang tuanya. Setelah maid itu pergi meninggalkan mereka, barulah Kyulkyung datang dengan seorang pria berparas tampan, tinggi, dan berkulit tan. Pria itu membungkuk sopan ketika sampai dihadapan orangtua Wonu dan Kyulkyung.

"Apa kabar, ayah ibu?" Tanya pria itu masih membungkuk sopan.

Ayah Wonu menepuk bahu pria itu pelan hingga pria itu berdiri tegap. "Baik. Kau bagaimana, Mingyu?"

Pria bernama Mingyu itu tersenyum, "Aku sehat, seperti yang kalian lihat." Jawabnya masih dengan senyumannya. "Ah, Wonu noona. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Mingyu pula pada Wonu yang diam dibelakang ayahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat juga. Aku baik." Wonu menjawab cuek dan tanpa melihat Mingyu. Yang bertanya pun dalam diam ia menelan kekehannya.

"Hei, hargai adik iparmu." Bisik sang ibu padanya. Wonu mendengus dan menatap Mingyu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, adik iparku.." Wonu berkata sambil menggunakan nada bicaranya Kyulkyung yang centil dan manja. Mingyu melepaskan gelaknya pelan.

"Kau semakin lucu saja, kakak ipar." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengusak kepala kakak iparnya, Wonu.

"Eih. Tidak sopan!" Sentak Wonu yang sontak membuat orangtuanya dan Kyulkyung tertawa lepas tanpa curiga.

Samar-samar, keduanya tersenyum miring.

 **.**

Kini Wonu dan ibunya tengah berada dikamar milik Kyulkyung. Mingyu dan ayahnya duduk dihalaman samping, saat Wonu dan Kyulkyung mau bergabung, dengan kejamnya sang ayah berkata; _Ini pembicaraan lelaki. Anak gadis kecil tidak boleh tahu._ Begitu. Menyebalkan sekali. Ketika sang ayah berkata seperti itu, Kyulkyung langsung berlari mengadu pada sang ibu dan meninggalkan Wonu yang tersenyum penuh arti pada Mingyu dan tentu saja tanpa disadari oleh ayahnya.

"Jadi, sampai sekarang kau masih _pure_ , uhm, perawan?" Tanya Wonu penuh hati-hati pada adiknya. Dan Kyulkyung mengangguk sedih pada kakak dan ibunya.

"Kau sudah mencoba menarik perhatiannya?" Kini giliran sang ibu bertanya. Posisi Kyulkyung kini tengah tiduran dengan kepala dipaha ibunya, dan ibunya mengelus penuh kasih sayang kepala anak bungsunya itu.

Kyulkyung lagi-lagi mengangguk. "Sudah, bu. Tapi dia tetap menganggapku seperti anak kecil." Adu Kyulkyung pada ibunya.

Wonu tergelak pelan dan mendapat delikan mata tajam dari ibu dan anak bungsu ibunya itu. Ia meringis pelan. "Makanya, jangan seperti bocah. Kau manja sekali _sih_. Makanya dianggap anak kecil." Jelas Wonu ringan tanpa beban. Menambah beban pikiran adiknya saja.

"Aku hanya menjadi diriku sendiri, kak." Jawab adiknya dengan nada sedih.

"Jadi diri sendiri itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah." Ujar Wonu pelan sambil mendekati sang adik. Wonu mendudukkan tubuhnya tempat tidur dan tepat dihadapan Kyulkyung. "Lihat, sifat kekanakanmu membuat suamimu malas menyentuhmu." Lanjutnya tanpa dosa. "Maunya kau itu garang disini." Ucapnya yang diakhiri dengan menepuk tempat tidur milik Kyulkyung. Dan adiknya itu mendesis tak suka.

"Kau ini seperti wanita malam yang berpengalaman saja!" Ucap Kyulkyung pada Wonu. Bukannya marah atau balik mengatai adiknya, Wonu terkekeh pelan dan membuat Kyulkyung dan ibunya bingung.

"Tak apa, Kyulkyung. Menjadi diri sendiri itu lebih baik. Kau akan dipandang polos tanpa dosa oleh suamimu." Sang ibu menghibur anaknya yang bersedih tersebut. Kyulkyung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Yaa, terserah. Tapi seks juga termasuk hal penting untuk keharmonisan rumah tangga." Sela Wonu. "Dan jangan salahkan suamimu, jika dia meniduri wanita lain untuk memuaskan wujud lelakinya." Lanjut gadis itu sambil menaikkan bahunya dan alih-alih menatap sang adik yang tersenyum kecut. Sang ibu menyadari ada kebenaran dibalik ucapan Wonu, langsung memeluk anak bungsunya penuh kasih sayang. Berbisik dan memberikan _support_ pada anaknya tersebut.

Dan lagi-lagi, Wonu menyeringai.

 **.**

"Haaaaah?!" Kyulkyung dibuat berteriak dan menganga melihat kertas yang berisi tulisan sang kakak. Wonu memberikan saran pada Kyulkyung beberapa hal. Yang dituliskan dikertas adalah; _bikini_. _Underware_ model _brief, hipster, Thong, G-string. Lingerie_. Dan semuanya ada merk ternama seperti _victoria secret, Lane bryant, Dolce & Gabbana, Bodique, Ultimo,_ dan _Beach Bunny_. Dan yang membuat Kyulkyung hampir tersedak adalah; Kimono, Gaun transparan, _Bodystocking_ , dan yang paling parah adalah _Teddies_. Sialan.

"Kau menyuruhku membeli ini semua?" Tanya Kyulkyung masih tidak percaya dengan ide gila yang dibuat oleh Wonu, kakaknya.

Wonu mengangguk tanpa dosa dan tersenyum.

"Ini gila!" Sentak Kyulkyung. "Tidak, aku tidak mau."

"Semua ini akan membangkitkan gairah suami, Kim Kyulkyung." Jawab Wonu meyakinkan adiknya.

"Tapi..."

"Terserah. Kalau kau memang ingin suamimu terkapar diranjang wanita lain yaa tidak usah kau beli."

Wonu menuntaskan kebingungan adiknya seketika.

Wanita mana yang rela membiarkan suaminya tidur dengan wanita lain? Kyulkyung masih waras untuk merelakan hal tersebut.

Sekian lama berfikir, akhirnya adiknya itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi hari ini bersama ayah dan ibu." Ucap Kyulkyung akhirnya.

"Aku tidak kau bawa?" Wonu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, kak. Kau istirahat saja." Tolak Kyulkyung halus pada kakaknya.

Wonu mengangguk. Benar. Ia benar-benar lelah saat ini.

"Dan Mingyu?"

"Mengajaknya sama saja membongkar _surprise_ , kak." Sanggah Kyulkyung sambil mendengus.

"Ahya, kau benar. Sudahlah. Sana bawa ayah dan ibu." Perintah Wonu. "Aku ingin tidur cantik dulu." Lanjutnya dan pergi berlalu.

Tapi langkah gadis itu terhenti.

"Kyulkyung. Aku tidur dimana?"

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana berubah sunyi dan benar-benar senyap karena Kyulkyung telah pergi baru saja bersama ayah dan ibunya. Kepergian mereka menciptakan senyum penuh arti oleh sepasang kaum adam dan hawa yang ada didalam rumah tersebut.

 **Brak**

Wonu didorong kepintu ketika ia melepas kepergian adik dan orang tuanya. Tanpa perlu marah atas siapa yang melakukan itu padanya, Wonu malah menyeringai seksi pada sosok tinggi yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

" _Long time no see_ , Kim Mingyu." Desis Wonu sambil menelengkan kepalanya kesamping kiri. Gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya keatas dan mengelus rahang tegas milik Mingyu. Si pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu tersenyum miring, tanda meremehkan gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Kau tahu cara agar mereka pergi dan kita _hanya_ berdua."

Kata hanya ditekan oleh Mingyu. Menyatakan fakta yang ada.

"Masih ada _butler, maid_ dan _bodyguard_ , Kim Mingyu." Jawab Wonu sambil terkekeh pelan.

Mingyu mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Mempertemukan dahi keduanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Wonu." Gumam Mingyu ketika hidung keduanya bertemu. Mingyu dan Wonu saling menghirup aroma tubuh lawan jenis yang tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonu mendekat padanya. Tubuh keduanya menyatu. Dada berhimpitan. Keduanya menyalurkan rasa rindu yang mereka pendam selama ini.

Wonu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang milik Mingyu. Ia mencari-cari kenyamanan disana dan tak butuh waktu lama ia mendapatkan hal tersebut. Bersandar pada Mingyu adalah sumber kenyamanannya. Mingyu memberi jarak diantara mereka. Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan matanya menatap mata Wonu lalu menyelami kepedihan yang telah diselami oleh Wonu. Gadis itu tersenyum. Mingyu telah mengetahui sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu.." Wonu berbisik sangat pelan ketika Mingyu menyurukkan kepalanya ke leher Wonu. Pria itu bernafas lepas disana.

"Akhirnya kau pulang, Jeon Wonu.." Balas Mingyu berbisik di leher Wonu. Ia menghirup aroma Wonu dalam-dalam.

 _Masih sama_..

"Tidak." Sergah Wonu. "Aku tidak _pulang_. Aku hanya mampir." Wonu meralat apa yang telah dikatakan Mingyu padanya.

Mingyu menggeleng keras dibuatnya. Ia tidak suka pada kebenaran yang ada yang jelas-jelas telah terbukti bahwa mereka tidak bisa bersama-sama. Wonu dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan Mingyu, ia dibuat bimbang. Walau sebenarnya, ini adalah tujuan sampingan ia menuruti perintah ayah dan ibunya.

Menemui Kim Mingyu.

Menemui kekasihnya.

Ah, tidak. Mantan kekasihnya.

Wonu menggigit ujung lidah ketika mengingat bahwa seorang Kim Mingyu, telah resmi menjadi suami orang. Bukan suaminya. Sialnya, Mingyu menjadi suami adiknya. Suaminya Kyulkyung. Wonu berusaha tidak membenci fakta tersebut. Tapi ia tak pernah bisa rela melepaskan Mingyu, walau bagaimana pun cinta adiknya pada sosok tinggi tampan yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Gadis bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum kecut karena ia baru saja mengatakan; _aku juga merindukanmu_ , pada suami adiknya. Pria dihadapannya menangkap senyuman itu dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar, ia bukan pria bodoh yang tidak tahu maksud dari senyuman gadis yang telah ia kencani sebelum ia menikahi perempuan lain. Senyuman itu selalu gadis itu perlihatkan ketika ia tengah mengalah pada suatu hal, dan Mingyu sangat tau bahwa Wonu akan melepaskannya.

"Tidak, sayang. Jangan senyuman itu." Mingyu berbisik lirih sebelum ia mengecup dahi Wonu dalam dan lama. Mereka menikmati momen-momen yang ada, sebab mereka tahu, momen itu tidak bisa mereka dapatkan jika Kyulkyung dan orang tua Wonu kembali.

Wonu menghela nafas. _Cukup sudah bersedih, ini bukan tujuanku._ Gadis itu membatin meyakinkan dirinya. Ia menangkup rahang Mingyu dan memajukan kepalanya mempertemukan bibir keduanya. Wonu mencium bibir Mingyu dan lalu melumatnya. Reaksi balasan yang ia dapatkan adalah amukan nafsu yang menerpa tubuh Mingyu. Pria itu menyambut Wonu dengan baik. Saling melumat dengan kasar dan lama. Selang beberapa detik, mereka menyadari bahwa mereka adalah manusia yang butuh bernafas. Wonu mengambil langkah awal, ia menjauhkan dirinya lebih dulu dari Mingyu. Posisi dengan tangannya mengalung anggun dileher Mingyu dan tangan kiri Mingyu melingkar dipinggang gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya berada tepat dibongkahan pantat Wonu dan meremasnya beberapa kali.

 **Tok tok tok**

Keduanya terkejut dan saling melepaskan tangan mereka. Lalu Mingyu mendengus kesal dengan siapa yang telah mengganggu dirinya dan gadisnya itu saat ini. Tanpa memperdulikan orang tersebut, Mingyu kembali meraih Wonu kedalam pelukannya, namun gadis itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kita tidak boleh seperti ini." Sergah Wonu sambil mendorong Mingyu menjauh darinya. Gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya ketika Mingyu sama sekali tidak melakukan perlawanan padanya, ia berbalik dan membuka pintu kamar yang disediakan untuknya. "Keluarlah, tak baik jika Kyulkyung melihat kau ada dikamarku."

Tapi...

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamar kakakku, Mingyu?"

Sial. Kyulkyung datang. Wonu berbalik kearah pintu, Kyulkyung disana dengan memegang dompet dan ponselnya. Mereka bertiga terdiam ditempatnya masing-masing.

Wonu bergerak mundur dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana Mingyu berada dan mendorong Mingyu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa kubilang, Kyulkyung akan salah paham, adik ipar." Ucap Wonu dan lalu memukul lengan Mingyu pelan. "Dia memperbaiki lampu kamar, Kyung. Kau tidak bilang kalau suamimu ini manusia multifungsi. Kalau aku menikah besok, aku ingin yang _seperti_ dia." Lanjut Wonu yang langsung disambut tawa keras dari adiknya. Diam-diam Wonu dan Mingyu menghela nafas lega karena Kyulkyung sama sekali tidak curiga dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan didalam sana.

"Kak, kau ini bisa saja. Tapi kakak benar, dia multifungsi, iya kan sayang?"

Mingyu tersenyum kecut. Tidak habis fikir dengan akal yang dimiliki Wonu untuk melindungi dirinya dan Mingyu. Bahkan, dia sudah tahu seluk beluk sifat dan tingkah laku Mingyu lebih dalam dibanding Kyulkyung.

"Kenapa pulang lagi?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Dompet dan ponselku tertinggal. Sudahya, kau istirahat saja. Kak, kau juga. _Bye_."

Tanpa perduli jawaban kedua orang tersebut, Kyulkyung pergi melenggang begitu saja.

 **Brak**.

Mingyu menoleh kebelakang, pintu baru saja ditutup keras oleh Wonu. Pria itu terkekeh, _aku ini menyedihkan_.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Malam itu.._

 **11.56**

Saat Mingyu berada dipuncak kemarahannya. Marah pada kekasihnya yang menghindarinya seharian. Setiap pesan yang dikirim tidak pernah dibalas, dan semua panggilannya tidak ada satupun dijawab. Hari dimana sebelum hari kelahirannya, ia mengharapkan sosok kekasih yang menemaninya untuk menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya. Ia tidak berharap teman-temannya ada untuknya. Ia hanya berharap kekasihnya yang hadir. Tapi, kekasihnya menghilang seharian ini.

Tengah malam, saat bergantian hari dan tanggal, Mingyu masih didalam _club_ untuk melepaskan stressnya. Dia kesana tidak sendirian. Ada begitu banyak teman-temannya yang merayakan hari kelahirannya. Tapi, tak satupun dari orang-orang itu berhasil menghibur hatinya dan memperbaiki keadaannya. Ia berdiam disudut ruangan sendiri dengan botor _beer_ ditangannya. Sedangkan teman-temannya tengah sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing, dengan menghabiskan malam dilantai dansa. Hingga ia melihat seorang gadis tengah diganggu oleh beberapa pria. Mingyu yakin gadis itu di ganggu karena tatapan takut dari gadis itu terlihat jelas didalam keremangan tempat tersebut.

Memilih untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Mingyu lakukan. Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan yang menyebabkan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dengan kekasihnya malam itu. Entah siapa orang yang berani memberitakan ketidakbenaran itu sehingga, keesokkan harinya kekasihnya datang kerumahnya sambil membawa _cake_ ulangtahun dan melemparkan _cake_ tersebut ketubuh Mingyu. Ia dituduh telah selingkuh dengan gadis yang ia selamatkan tadi malam, karena memang gadis tersebut langsung memeluknya ketika Mingyu membelanya dan membawanya pergi. Dan yang membuat Mingyu semakin tertekan adalah, gadis itu merupakan adik dari kekasihnya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, Mingyu tidak tahu bahwa gadis yang diselamatkannya itu malah membebaninya. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa mereka menghabiskan malam bersama pada orang tuanya dan tidak tahu bahwa ternyata Mingyu adalah kekasih dari kakaknya.

Petaka datang silih berganti.

Mingyu dan kekasihnya diam membisu ketika kedua keluarga itu bertemu. Acara kesepakatan pernikahan. Kalian salah jika berfikir jika mereka berkumpul membahas pernikahan Mingyu dan kekasihnya.

" _Kami minta maaf atas kejadian tersebut, tuan Jeon. Aku tidak ingin persabatan kita hancur karena kelakuan tidak bertanggung jawab yang dilakukan oleh anakku Kim Mingyu._ "

Semua kesalahan dilimpahkan pada Mingyu. Seandainya kekasihnya tidak mendiamkannya seharian waktu itu. Seandainya dia tidak mengikuti ajakan temannya untuk pergi. Seandainya dia tidak melihat gadis itu. Seandainya dia tidak menolong gadis itu. Seandainya gadis itu bukan adik kekasihnya.

Seandainya...

Seandainya..

Semua kalimat dengan kata seandainya terbang gentayangan dikepalanya. Kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya harus berakhir menikah dengan sosok gadis yang tidak ia cintai. Kepedihan bertambah ketika ia melihat kekasihnya tersenyum bahagia tapi palsu dihari pernikahannya dengan gadis itu. Mingyu sangat ingin merengkuh kekasih tercintanya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi. Karena dia sudah terikat janji suci yang menyatukannya dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ketahui dan tidak ia cintai.

 **.**

Seharusnya hari itu menjadi hari yang bahagia dan menyenangkan. Karena itu adalah hari bersejarah untuk adik tercintanya. Namun semuanya berubah. Terlambat untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Terlambat untuk menyesalinya.

Wonu melihat kekasihnya bersanding dengan adiknya. Mengucapkan sumpah janji suci dihadapan Tuhan, pendeta, orang tua mereka, dan orang banyak. Seharusnya dia yang berada disana dan dia yang harusnya memakai gaun dan cincin tersebut. Tapi, jangankan untuk memberontak dan menolak. Untuk berbisik dan mengatakan; _gadis ini berbohong, pemuda itu adalah kekasihku_ ; saja Wonu tak sanggup. Ia terlalu lelah menahan sakit karena luka.

Andaikan saja ia mengetahui kelanjutan berita itu lebih awal, maka ini semua tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Benar kata orang, _penyesalan datang terlambat_. Dan Wonu benci akan kenyataan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hari kedua.**_

"Ayah dan ibu pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis, kak. Mereka berangkat pagi tadi." Kyulkyung berkata ketika Wonu mencari-cari keberadaan orang tuanya. Wonu terdiam. Sialan. Harusnya ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa mereka tidak pamit padaku langsung?" Jerit Wonu pada adiknya.

Kyulkyung diam karena terkejut akan jeritan kakaknya. Tidak biasanya kakaknya menjerit karena hal sepele.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya."

Wonu menoleh pada adiknya. Ia sendiri mendadak bingung, tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Ia sadar. Dan Wonu langsung terkekeh geli dengan dirinya dan membuat Kyulkyung mendengus sebal.

"Kak, mau dibuatkan sesuatu?"

Wonu menggeleng, "kau bangunkan suamimu, biar aku saja yang membuat sarapan." Lanjut Wonu sambil melewati adiknya. Kyulkyung mengangguk lalu beranjak meninggalkan Wonu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Wonu berhenti melangkah tepat didepan wastafel. Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan. Yang dia takutkan sekarang adalah ia merusak rumah tangga adiknya. Karena jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia masih benar-benar mencintai mantan kekasihnya yang telah menjadi suami adiknya. Dia mencintai Kim Mingyu.

Tak sadar berapa lama ia termenung disana hingga seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Wonu kaget bukan main. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang, Mingyu tengah memeluknya dan sebuah senyuman yang ia rindukan terlihat dibibir Mingyu. Wonu membuang muka.

"Menjauh. Bahaya kalau Kyulkyung melihat kita seperti ini." Sergah Wonu sambil melepaskan kedua tangan Mingyu yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Namun, Mingyu menahan tangannya dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dia tengah menelepon temannya dikamar. Kau pasti tahu jelas bagaimana adikmu jika menerima panggilan dari temannya." Jawab Mingyu alih-alih tetap menahan pelukannya ditubuh Wonu. "Biarkan seperti ini, sayang.."

Mata Wonu mengkilat yang disebabkan bulir air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia lemah jika begini. Tak sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya. Air mata itu jatuh menimpa tangan Mingyu yang ada dipinggangnya dan membuat Mingyu refleks melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Wonu menghadap kearahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, sayang. Mengapa menangis?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Wonu.

"Aku rindu kau. Tapi aku tak bisa.." Ujar gadis itu dan menepis tangan Mingyu yang menangkup pada kedua pipinya.

Mingyu menutup mata dan menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Tidak!" Sentaknya. Pria itu meraih Wonu dalam pelukannya dan menungkai betis mantan kekasihnya hingga gadis itu merasa dirinya akan jatuh. Namun ternyata tidak karena Mingyu mengangkatnya keatas dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas wastafel. Mingyu menangkup wajah Wonu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau tetap memandang Mingyu dan tidak berpaling kearah yang lain. "Tatap aku, Jeon Wonu!"

Wonu menatap Mingyu dan menyelam jauh kedalam manik mata pria tinggi itu.

"Kau tahu 'kan. Aku sudah jelaskan. Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada adikmu malam itu. Tapi kenapa kau melepaskanku?" Mingyu berkata tepat didepan wajah gadis itu.

Wonu mendecih. "Siapa bilang aku melepaskanmu?"

"Apa?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku melepaskanmu?"

"Kau membiarkan aku menikahi adikmu. Kau tidak memikirkan sakit yang kau derita, sayang!"

Wonu terkekeh geli.

 _Sudah saatnya menjalankan misi_.

"Kau mau membantuku?" Wonu bertanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Mingyu dan kedua kakinya melingkar dipinggang Mingyu lalu menarik tubuh pria itu mendekat padanya.

"Membantumu?" Mingyu membeo. "Membantu apa?"

"Mengembalikanmu ke pelukanku." Tandas Wonu.

"Bagaimana?" Mingyu berhenti. "Caranya bagaimana?"

"Aku merasakan sakit semenjak itu. Aku tidak rela dia berbahagia mendapatkanmu. Dia harus merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan."

Mingyu terdiam ditempatnya. Menafsirkan bahwa yang baru saja diucapkan Wonu adalah sebagai suatu tindakan pembalasan dendam. Gadisnya telah berubah. Wonu berubah. Berubah disebabkan oleh rasa sakit yang terus saja datang silih berganti menyakitinya.

Tanpa perlawanan, Mingyu mengikuti pergerakan Wonu yang mendekatnya wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir kedua. Menautkan pagutan cinta yang disambut oleh setan didalam tubuh Mingyu. Api gairahnya disiram minyak tanah yang terbuat dari nafsu.

Tak peduli dimana dan situasi seperti apa saat ini, mereka hanya ingin saling membuang kerinduan. Tangan kekar Mingyu membalut tubuh ramping Wonu, pangutan bibir keduanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kecupan-kecupan hangat, hisapan bibir, dan erangan halus terdengar di ruangan itu. Mingyu menggigit bibir bawah Wonu dan disanalah ia menemukan akses lidah untuk menjelajahi mulut hangat gadis yang dua minggu ini meninggalkannya. Pagutan itu berselang cukup lama sehingga Wonu dan Mingyu merasakan bahwa oksigenlah yang mereka butuhkan selain pelepasan rindu melalui ciuman tersebut.

Mingyu berdeham berat didepan wajah Wonu. Tak mau membuang waktu, gadis berwajah emo itu menelusuri leher Mingyu. Mengendus aroma Mingyu yang ia rindukan dan melepaskan nafasnya disana. Mingyu menegang ketika Wonu mengecup kulit lehernya beberapa kali dan tepat pada selangkanya, Wonu mengecup dan menghisapnya. Mingyu mendesah penuh niat karenanya. Sesekali gadis itu menjilat leher Mingyu yang telah ia tandai.

Setelah puas menandai Mingyu dengan tanda kepemilikan darinya, Wonu beranjak kembali menuju bibir Mingyu. Mereka kembali berpagutan.

"Mingyu-ah. Kau dimanaa?"

Wonu tersentak dan mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang menjauhi Mingyu. Gadis itu terkekeh.

"Sialan.." Umpatnya. Mingyu tersenyum miring. Dan Wonu melihat senyuman setan milik Mingyu. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Wonu mengecup bibir Mingyu dan lalu mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh darinya. Dia sendiri turun dari wastafel dan beranjak menuju lemari pendingin. Pura-pura mencari sesuatu didalam sana dan Mingyu sibuk mencuci tangannya hingga Kyulkyung menginjakkan kakinya didapur dan tersenyum merekah melihat suaminya berada disana. Gadis itu berjalan menuju arah Mingyu dan memeluknya dari belakang ketika sampai dibelakang Mingyu. Pria itu pura-pura tersentak.

"Hei, malu pada kakakmu.." Bisik Mingyu sambil berpura-pura mesra pada Kyulkyung.

Percayalah, ini hanya bagian untuk menjaga perasaan Wonu-nya.

"Tak apa, kakakku sudah besar. Iyakan, kak?"

Wonu menoleh dan mengangguk kaku sekali. "Ya."

Mingyu berbalik mengarah pada Kyulkyung lalu mengusak kepala Kyulkyung pelan dan tersenyum. Tanpa bicara apapun, Mingyu beranjak.

Sesuatu mengganggu pandangan Kyulkyung.

"Mingyu, sebentar."

Mingyu berhenti namun tidak langsung berbalik karena isyarat mata Wonu yang mengarah pada lehernya. Diwajah Wonu terdapat senyuman miring yang menakutkan.

Mingyu berbalik perlahan. "Yaa?"

Mingyu dan Kyulkyung berhadapan berjauhan. Kyulkyung memandangi Mingyu dengan seksama. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Alhasil, ia bergeleng pada Mingyu. "Tidak jadi.." Ujarnya.

 _Aku melihat dengan jelas tadi. Ada tanda dilehernya. Mana mungkin ada nyamuk dirumah ini apalagi siang hari.._ Kyulkyung membatin penuh curiga.

 **.**

 **..**

 **To be continued...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Indukcupang cuap-cuap...**

 **Pertama. Fanfic ini aku buat sebagai pengganti** _ **TheStoryOfUs**_ **yang hiatus untuk beberapa saat. Yaah, ini juga fanfic yang aku bicarakan kemarin:g**

 **Kedua. Fanfic ini sebenarnya cuma pengen aku buat oneshoot. Tapi karena terlalu panjang dan aku takut kalian malah bosan dan ngilang feel buat baca, jadi aku bagi dua biar (** _ **SEMOGA**_ **) penasaran sama kelanjutannya.**

 **Ketiga. Cuma pemberitahuan. Sebenarnya akutuh udah lelah nulis karena hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan. Kenapa tidak memuaskan? Begitu banyak silent reader yang bikin akutuh sebel. Akutuh sama kaya penulis lain yang hasilnya dihargai walau dinotice dengan kata "** _ **next**_ **." Hah. Namanya juga manusia yaah, kadang bisa menghargai, kadang tidak. Hmzz**

 **Keempat. Ini sebuah permintaan. Permintaan mutlak. Jangan panggil gue author, gue engga sepantas itu dipanggil begituan. Jan panggil gue min-mimin-admin, ini akun fiksi dear, bukan akun meme kpop:g panggil** _ **makcupang**_ **boleh, panggil nama beken gue** _ **Dedoy**_ **juga boleh, panggil gue oppa atau noona juga boleh:g**

 **Kelima. Gue cuma pengen kalian tahu, bahwa akutuh manusia biasa yang cuma ingin dianggap ada:" jadi review yaah?:***

 **Keenam. Udah itu aja. Bisa-bisa isi cuap-cuap gue melebihi isi cerita wkwk.**

 **Wanna review?**

 **And see you with next chapter and other story.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
